


a certain type of wind has swept me up

by fiveyaaas



Series: In Another Life [20]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artificial Insemination, Crack, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Infidelity, Jane the Virgin au, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virginity, allison and five are technically married in the beginning of this lmao, benya is established but it’s benfiveya endgame, but it doesn’t follow the canon of jane the virgin at all, it’s mostly just the basic premise of jtv + a few quotes, not between endgame couples, this is a crack fic no matter how much i wanted it to be serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: The procedure, though it will completely change Vanya’s life forever, lasts less than a minute.[Benfiveya Jane the Virgin AU.]
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves/Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Number Six | Ben Hargreeves
Series: In Another Life [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	a certain type of wind has swept me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JjdoggieS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/gifts).



> This fic _is_ a Jane the Virgin AU, but much of it will be changed from the canon of the show. I’m not certain if there will even be any murder plots lmao. That being said, all of them will be loosely-based on characters from the show. Vanya, Ben, and Five will be Jane, Michael, and Rafael. Allison will be Petra. Luther, Diego, and Klaus all somewhat will act as Luisa. Tatiana and Grace are sort of both Xiomara and Alba, but they’re a married couple instead of mother and daughter.
> 
> Side note, but this is the most self-indulgent fic I will probably ever write. It is also for an exchange with JjdoggieS!

Her story begins eighteen and a half years ago, when Vanya Katerina Sokolov is a mere seven years old. It should be noted that, at a mere seven years old, her passions include, in no particular order: her mothers, her violin, and fluffernutter sandwiches. 

Beside her stands one of her mothers, Tatiana, who had had Vanya when she was only sixteen years old. Her passions include her career and her family. In _that_ particular order. Tears shine in her eyes as she hands her daughter a small wooden figurine, of a violinist that could very well one day be Vanya. 

In Russian, she tells her daughter, “Hold this figurine in your hands. Notice how focused this violinist is, how successful she must be in her professional life.”

Grace, who is aware where this is going, tells her that there are, perhaps, better ways for one to have the birds and the bees discussion with their child. Which is, basically, any _other_ way than this. 

“Quiet,” Tatiana hisses to her. 

“Yeah, quiet!” Vanya adds. As a seven year old, she idolizes her mother, and she wishes to be just as career-driven as her one day. “Keep going,” she tells her. 

Vanya’s other mother, Grace, sighs. Her passions include her family and her work. The order is not important. (Though Tatiana will _gladly_ mention it in arguments.)

“Now take this figurine and smash it against the floor.” 

Though Vanya hesitates, she ultimately agrees, setting the figurine on the ground and stomping on it with the rainboots she is wearing. 

“That is what happens when you get pregnant,” Tatiana tells her. “Your career is _ruined,_ and there is no way of ever going back. Never forget that, Vanya.”

And she never does.

* * *

Eighteen and a half years later, when Vanya is twenty five years old, she has still not forgotten this lesson, but her mind is elsewhere. 

With Ben on top of her, her thoughts are quickly beginning to cloud up, and she gasps, grinding against his leg. Her head tilts to the side, catches sight of the remnants of the violin figurine that her mother had kept on her bedroom’s nightstand all of her life, and—

“Stop!” she yelps. Ben pulls away a little, confused, and she amends, breathing heavily, “We should stop.”

“Right,” he gasps, rolling off of her and staring up at the ceiling. “You okay?”

 _“Yes.”_ At one point, she had decided to wait for marriage, figuring that her mother would _have_ to be okay with grandchildren by that point. Her other mother, of course, would likely be all for her having a child. “Though we shouldn’t get carried away. Not until we’re married.”

“I know,” Ben says, reaching for her hand. “I’m sorry that—”

“Don’t worry about it.” She kisses him quickly. “It’s not a huge deal, but I _do_ want to wait.”

“I understand.” He holds no judgement in his tone, and she meets his gaze, offering him a small smile. When his phone alerts him to a message from the hospital, he adds, “I’ve just been paged, V.” 

She helps him gather his belongings, handing him his employee badge just as he climbs into his cars. “Don’t forget that,” she says, kissing his cheek before he leaves. “Luther is on vacation, isn’t he?” Vanya is referring to the clinician she has seen since she turned eighteen, a close colleague of her boyfriend. 

“He is, but the doctor that’ll be on call for you tomorrow is fine, don’t worry. It’s one of his brothers, actually.” 

Vanya doesn’t, trusting her boyfriend’s judgement, though she takes note of how dark it is outside, worried that she will not wake up in time.

She has no idea that in the next twenty four hours, a series of events will take place, ones that will completely derail her life.

* * *

Six miles and a lifetime away, Five Hargreeves avoids the sight of his wife, Allison. Neither of them love one another, and they’re both aware of this fact. 

What Five is not aware of, and what Allison hopes to never have to tell him, is that she is in love with his fraternal twin brother, Luther. 

It is better that he does not know.

“It is alright if you wish to join everyone down there,” Five tells her, picking at his cuticles. He does _not_ wish to join the crowd, nor does he particularly wish to be wherever she is. Though there is not any outright animosity between them, he plans to divorce her soon enough, and being around her has become a constant reminder of how he has failed as a husband. 

It isn’t like he _ever_ loved her, though. He has known from the very beginning that Allison cares for his connections and his wealth before anything else, and he had only agreed to marry her when he’d needed to prove that he had settled down from his college days. Marrying Allison, the most sophisticated and polished woman he’d ever met, had made him look much better, and it had convinced his father to pass on his business to him. 

Though it might have really just been Luther’s decision to become a doctor that had done it. Luther _had_ always been his favorite. 

“I might join them at some point,” Allison answers him, glancing down from his balcony, taking in the sight of the party below them. “Would that be alright with you?”

“Of course,” he promises, trying not to flinch as he remembers how he has been fantasizing about their divorce when she is clearly _trying_ to be civil with him. 

Allison, who is aware that she has to do _something_ to keep him from leaving her, still feels guilt for what she plans to do tomorrow, in order to stay married to him. 

It will not stop her from trying. 

* * *

When Dr. Luther Hargreeves went to a medical conference out-of-state, he had his brother, Klaus, take over his appointments for the week, as Klaus worked with him already, anyways. His brother keeps a lighter case load than him, avoiding unnecessary stress when possible, having gotten sober about one and a half years prior and wanting to avoid a relapse. 

Luther had _not_ anticipated, however, any of the events that would follow. 

Klaus had not been present for many family affairs in the time before he’d gotten sober, so he has yet to meet his brother’s wife. She kept her maiden name, so he just goes with the name he hears more frequently from his brother when Diego, Luther and Klaus’s nurse, informs him that his sister-in-law is there for an appointment to get inseminated. 

It would make no sense for Klaus to even _consider_ the possibility that Allison Morgan is his wife and not Vanya Sokolov. 

What Klaus does not understand, of course, is that Five is just in love with Vanya Sokolov, who is very much not his wife. She is, however, a woman he’d once been very good friends with, only for them to one day part, long before he’d gotten married. 

Though it probably does not help that she had not gotten very restful sleep the night before, does not hear what he is saying as Klaus asks, “You are here for the insemination, yes?”

And it certainly doesn’t help that Vanya Sokolov jerks awake, grunting out, “Yes.” She doesn’t know if that is how she is supposed to respond to the question, but the doctor does not question it, rolling on gloves and prepping her quickly. 

The procedure, though it will completely change Vanya’s life forever, lasts less than a minute. 

Vanya checks out at the receptionist desk, and it is not until Klaus goes to Allison’s room that he figures out his mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💕


End file.
